Patty's Awakening
|previous = The Crucible |next = Something Old, Something New |image = The_Warren_Witches.jpg |writer = Greg Elliot |airdate = May 31, 2005 |published = Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |director = 9780689878763 |production = Season 6}} Patty's Awakening is the 3rd of eight short stories in The Warren Witches. It is written by Greg Elliot. Summary Patricia Halliwell is at a crossroad in her life and she herself doesn't know what she wants: live a life with or without magic? Soon she falls for a boy at school, Hugh Stenstrom and she feels herself wanting to give up magic forever. Penny tries to reason with her, but will the latter succeed, or will Patty let herself be swayed by Hugh's mother Stella, who is more than she appears to be. The novel is set during 1966, when Patty is a sixteen-year-old sophomore. Characters Major *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' mother with the power of Molecular Immobilization. Being a teenager who can't have a normal life, Patty is yet to embrace her witch self and must make the decision to either become human or fully embrace her powers. *'Penny Halliwell:' Patty's mother with the power of Telekinesis. She acts as the matriarch of the family and encourages Patty to follow in her footsteps, much to her dismay. Support *'Hugh Stenstrom:' Patty's boyfriend in high school. *'Stella Stenstrom:' Hugh's stepmother, and a demon out to get Patty's powers. Minor *'Mandy:' Patty's friend. *'Rodger Stenstrom:' Hugh's father. He is constantly out of town on business. *'Prue Halliwell:' Patty's soon-to-be-born daughter. She was seen in a vision. *'Piper Halliwell:' Patty's soon-to-be-born daughter. She was seen in a vision. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' Patty's soon-to-be-born daughter. She was seen in a vision. *'Victor Bennett:' Patty's future husband. He was seen in a vision. Mentioned *'Paige Matthews:' Patty's soon-to-be-born daughter. The Book of Shadows alluded to her future existence. *'Melinda Warren:' The Charmed Ones' ancestor. Grams gave Patty's heirloom to Patty as a custom between mother and daughter. *'P. Baxter:' Penny Halliwell's mother with the power of Molecular Deceleration. She was indirectly mentioned. Magical Notes Book of Shadows Advice to Banish a Demon Threatening One's Family :When demons come in human form :To threaten those you love with harm, :Wait until the moon's full pow'r, :And cast your spell at the witching hour. Guidance to a Banishing Spell :Take four objects, wrapped in care, :One for each child you will bear. :With this bundle, and your spell, :Cast this demon back to hell. Spells Spell found in the Book of Shadows :Demon in the form of man, :Leave this quest, this life, this land. :Return unto your natural form. :No longer do my loved ones harm. Patty's Banishing Spell ::Inspired by all three above :Demon in this kindly form, :Quit your quest to do me harm. :Stay no more in this earthly world. :Back to darkness, you are hurled. Powers *'Limited Shapeshifting:' Used by Stella to shift between her demon face and human façade. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Patty to freeze an entire room, and later to protect herself from Stella. *'Premonition:' Indirectly used by Patty to see her future with Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Victor, and Stella. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Penny to move Stella's car into a lake. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwells' tome of knowledge and magic. *'Melinda Warren's pendant:' The Warren line's family heirloom. Notes and Trivia *Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are not present in the story, but three of them are seen in a vision while the last one is mentioned. *Victor Bennett is mentioned. *Patty experiences two sets of premonitions, where she finds herself in a hospital room with her husband and three daughters. The first vision is revealed to be sent by a force of evil to trick her, while the latter are sent by good to warn her. The latter is presumed to be Sam Wilder. Differences from the Show *Unlike in the episode "Witchstock", which only included witches and Whitelighters, Grams's Wiccan gatherings include fairies. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:The Warren Witches Novel